


The Darkness of Mind

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [38]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Maybe he was crazy.





	The Darkness of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Ignis Scientia  
> Time Period: Year 9 of darkness  
> Location: On the road to Pallareth

Without light, there could be no darkness.

Likewise, without darkness, one would never notice the light.

Objects that stood in light cast shadows.

 

Those were the three basic tenets of existence to which Ignis Scientia had clung for most of his life. Therefore, somewhere along the way, Ignis had decided that Noctis _Lucis_ Caelum stood in the light. Ignis was simply his shadow. He followed Noctis and took care of the things that needed doing. The things that the light didn’t need to touch. The darkness in the shadows.

But then the Crystal claimed its own and the world fell to ruin, and Ignis learned that Noctis hadn’t stood in the light. Noctis _was_ the light. And Ignis was his, so, therefore, that meant Ignis needed to be the darkness.

But he didn’t feel like darkness. He felt like shadow. He no longer existed in light due to his blindness, but he wasn’t left in total darkness either. He could see some light. And there was always the _Still_. So Ignis wasn’t certain that he wasn’t just Noctis’ shadow… which left… _ah_. Ardyn. The darkness after all.

 

He’d tried to explain it to Prompto once, but all he’d gotten was a confused little laugh and a stammer about Ignis’ thought processes being way above anything Prompto himself could follow. Ignis knew better and chalked it up to that being Prompto’s way of not saying that he thought Ignis had gone crazy. Ignis wasn’t certain he wasn’t crazy, but so far no-one had attempted to lock him up; even after the stunt he’d pulled in the depths of Lestallum.

Maybe he _was_ crazy. At least, he had to be in order to be seated in the back of a truck that sounded as if the next time it shifted gears would be its last, rattling his teeth out as they bounced along the road to Pallareth where Aranea would pick them up to return to Hammerhead.

He’d left the life he’d built in Lestallum and a companion who had stayed by his side to go back to the place where most of this had started. Back to the last place where everything had still been good and the world had been… well. He was back to his analogy of light and darkness from a different path.

Guess he was crazy after all.

He slid out of the _Still_ for a moment, allowing the natural darkness around him to tint his weak vision. The lights of Lestallum were at the end of the tunnel behind them, this he knew. And when they rounded the bend, he’d be able to have a clear line of sight back up to the city where he knew the tiny light of the truck was being watched.

And as they rounded the bend, Ignis reached up, murmured an apology to Cid and Talcott, and then summoned his lance, the blue light sparking brightly in the darkness. A farewell, a last word, a reminder that above all else, Ignis stood in that shadow and protected his King from that which would harm him.

“Crazy fool,” Cid growled from Ignis’ right.

“Indeed,” Ignis replied. But he didn’t put the lance away. Not until they were safely on Aranea’s jumpship.

**Author's Note:**

> #Ignoctweek


End file.
